


Do You Hear The Crack When I Break

by foxtales



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, actor pairings no one asked for, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: This piece came to me in 2006 and just wouldn't gtfo of my mind until I wrote it. That being said, I'm fairly proud of how it turned out.Title from the song "Lonely Town" by Brandon Flowers





	Do You Hear The Crack When I Break

**Author's Note:**

> This piece came to me in 2006 and just wouldn't gtfo of my mind until I wrote it. That being said, I'm fairly proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Title from the song "Lonely Town" by Brandon Flowers

He’d sat in the rain outside of the church for hours. He was frozen, numb—raw—fuck! He didn’t know _what_ he was. He suspected this would be amazing to tap into for his next role, but right now it was too much for him to handle. Pier was married. She’d actually done it—the love of his life was gone. He’d been abandoned again. _You’re too much for me, Jimmy—too much emotion, too much emotional distance. I need stability. You can’t give that to me. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore._

 _I can’t do this anymore._ It echoed in his head, her sweetly accented voice telling him it was over, that he wasn’t what she needed. He was so stupid. Had he really thought someone would want or love him enough to deal with the whole of him? He shuddered, his orgasm building even as his mind twisted the knife deeper.

Jimmy looked down, saw Marty’s wide mouth stretched around his cock, and closed his eyes tightly. He fisted Marty’s hair, pulling his friend’s head back, and thrust deep twice more before emptying himself with a low, pained grunt.

Marty swallowed until Jimmy was spent before releasing the softening flesh. He gently rubbed his friend’s thighs as he looked up. “Jimmy?”

Jimmy shuddered again. “Can’t do this anymore,” he muttered, unconsciously repeating Pier’s words from earlier.

Marty’s fingers tightened. “Why not?”

“Don’t like using you, Marty.”

“Jimmy—I don’t have…I mean…”

Jimmy stood up, wincing as he tucked himself back into his jeans. “I won’t do this with you anymore, Marty. Find someone who can love you. You deserve that.” He leaned down, stroking his fingers gently across Marty’s cheek before kissing his forehead.

“Jimmy, don’t go back out there, it’s a miserable night! Stay here. I’ll—we don’t have to do anything else. Just…stay. There’s nothing out there for you.”

“There’s nothing anywhere for me,” Jimmy said, smiling bitterly as he straightened, and walked to the door.


End file.
